


Wedding clothes

by Transposable_Element



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Archenland, Clothing, Ficlet, Gen, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transposable_Element/pseuds/Transposable_Element
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What everybody wore to Cor and Aravis's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding clothes

In Archenland both bride and groom traditionally wore white from head to toe, but in Calormen pure white was the color of mourning, and neither Aravis nor Cor felt comfortable wearing it for their wedding. Eventually they decided to solve the problem by having the white clothes embroidered in traditional Archenlandish fashion by artisans in the Winding Arrow Valley, but in traditional wedding colors of Southern Calormen: red for Aravis, gold for Cor. The clothes were so beautiful, and the couple looked so striking in them, that they set a fashion for weddings for many years afterward.

Bree and Hwin were to stand up with them, and when Bree learned that Hwin was planning to wear a crown of flowers and have ribbons braided into her mane, he decided to do the same. His wife talked him out of having his hooves gilded.

Lucy and Corin were handling the rings, since the horses couldn’t manage that bit. Both wore a soft fawn color with red and gold trim that matched the embroidery on the wedding couple’s clothes.

King Lune was dashing in forest green brocade, Kidrash Tarkaan elegant in midnight blue velvet. Rishti wore what his father told him to wear.

Susan of Narnia wore a blue-grey watered silk gown that ought to have looked drab, but didn’t. She fussed about what her brothers ought to wear, but they rightly pointed out that nobody was likely to care, as long as it wasn’t outrageous. When Edmund suggested black leather for himself and pink ostrich plumes for Peter, Susan got the message and decided to settle for making sure that they didn’t clash.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, maybe Peter _should_ wear pink ostrich plumes.


End file.
